dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Déonté
Coding credit goes to LittleRedCrazyHood. Nora Déonté is a lawyer. Appearance Biography Nora grew up in Ireland with her grandparents (because her parents were both drunk, promiscuous buttfaces.) She went to a muggle school near her home--and was very successful. She enjoyed the things muggles were taught and even went on to study them in her own time while at Hogwarts. Nora was sorted into Slytherin house at Hogwarts, which, at first, was a bit of a surprise. She always considered herself one of the booky Ravenclaw types, but she gradually came to understand why she'd gotten Slytherin. Nora was a bit of a goof in school, but she made good grades nonetheless. She enjoyed all her classes--barring potions, in which she generally ended up setting things on fire. She liked to experiment with things when she should have been following the directions, so...yeah. She always liked finding out-of-the-box uses for spells--even if they didn't always work out in the projected manner. Originally she wanted to work in Magical Law Enforcement, but her first Wizarding Law class--combined with her love for legal dramas--inspired her to be a lawyer. After Hogwarts she traveled to America and went to law school--''muggle law school--and studied wizard law on her own time. She graduated top of her class and got a great job at a high-paying firm full of other wizard lawyers. She worked there for six years, defending both wizards and muggles in wizard and muggle courts, until she took a position as a prosecutor for San Francisco. At twenty-eight, two years before leaving the firm, she fell in love with a kind muggle man named Jason Marxa, married him at twenty-nine, and had her little daughter Katherine nine months later. But she was divorced at thrity-three by that same man--who cheated on her with seven other women innumerable times and then divorced her for cheating on him ''once, when she was kind of...drunk. Somehow (she maintains the judge was bribed) her husband got sole custody of their daughter. Nora is only allowed visits on her daughter's birthday and Christmas--which she hates because it forces her to miss most of her daughter growing up. She always wanted to teach her child to read and write and about the natural world and see her go off to her first day of school and take her to get her liscense and help her with her homework and...on and on and on. And so, because of her limited visits she decided to move to Britain and start over as much as she could. Loki the Pixie/Brígh the Pallas Cat/Faux Dementor When Nora first moved into her flat--a rather elderly collection of rooms situated above an equally elderly cafe--she decided to snoop through the furnishings already present. Most of the flat is fairly modern-looking, as the previous owners renovated it, but the spare room and study still contained what looked like the original...everything. '' Upon opening the drapes and closet and drawers, etc in the spare room--jut to air everything out--Nora was greeted by a veritable ''swarm of small, blue creatures: pixies. Minus the less-than-appetizing details of the process, Nora was able to get rid of al the pixies…of so she thought. When she resumed her snooping/dusting/airing, she heard a tiny, shrill little shriek sort of noise emanating periodically from the back of the closet. Upon inspection she found a baby pixie--bright blue, small as a baby carrot, and shrill as…Well, the way Nora would have described it isn't exactly appropriate. Despite her general distaste for pests, she found herself unable to rid herself of the creature. She thought it was actually kind of cute, if you could get past the fact he was blue…and a pixie. She considered taking him to someone who specialized in magical creatures, their rescue, and their care, but decided against it. She figured no one she could take the thing to would actually take care of it, so she decided to keep it. She named the pixie Loki, and semi-domesticated him--for he was a he, so far as she was concerned--and he is quite well-mannered unless he is agitated. Sometimes he hides things and draws on the wall, but Nora finds it more endearing than annoying--like a small child just being…a small child, which is something she's missing out on…though she is adamant than she should not be. Loki is almost her way of being a mother, since she can't be that to her own child. WIP WIP Personality Nora classifies herself as an outgoing introvert (because it leaves her enough wiggle room to do basically whatever she wants). Sometimes she likes to be alone in a corner with a nice hot drink and a good book, and others she likes to be the one blowing up the dance floor at th emost popular bar in town. As a general rule, she doesn't lie except in extreme cases, but she doesn't always tell the whole truth, either. She is always loyal to her friends--but only if they deserve it. Backstabbers get nothing. She is expressive most of the time, but she knows how and when to use her poker face. Sometimes she might seem cruel, but often that 'cruelty' is just tough love. Nora veiws all the students in her house as her own charges--partially due to the elderly lady who ovesaw her dorm block in college, and partially due to the forced absence of her own child to parent. She's always a little worried about them, being Slytherins, and for the rest of the school, having experienced Slytherin herself. Skills and Magical Abilities Nora is skilled in the art of getting sh!t done. Talk Bubble Gallery oie_iuOTEQpi5uSy.gif|Double Take oie_vT8FNkJglPRw.gif noradddddd.gif noradd.gif|A little tired... norad.gif norad5.jpg norad4.jpg norad2.jpg ctm0918madamesecretary278822640x360.jpg madam secretary.jpg norad3.jpg Fox_patronus_by_tribalchick101-d6u2nsr.jpg|Nora's patronus Trivia *Nora is closet polyamourous. *Nora is heteroflexible. *Nora's model is Tea Leoni. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Irish Category:Speaks Irish Category:ESTJ Category:Pure-Blood Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Jay Sea's Characters Category:Rowan Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Bi